He Didn't Hear
by AlphaGirll
Summary: Who knew...a simple game of truth or dare would change his life forever. Yaoi. Rated M for schmexy sex, language and whatever else I add.


Chapter 1: Forcing Lies

Scratching his head, Robin walked through the sliding door that led to the main room. The earlier encounter with Mumbo had left him sore all over. Who knew giant, pink bunnies could throw punches like that?

Cyborg and Beast Boy were interrogating Raven about some game. Before Robin could eavesdrop, however, Starfire appeared at his side.

"Friend Robin, I am going to the cutter of hair and then I will be back after I do the shopping for our dinner tonight," She said in an even tone.

Robin's heart sank to the ground when he heard her speak. "Just…keep your communicator on if we need to get ahold of you."

She looked away as she nodded and flew out the way he came in.

Things were different between them now. They had broken up after about two months of dating and it was obvious to everyone that she still had feelings for him. It wasn't that they fought or were incompatible or anything like that. Robin broke up with her because of a reason. He had told everyone he dumped her because he didn't have feelings for her like that anymore. No one believed him. He even didn't; but he didn't want to believe the real reason for their breakup, so he just kept telling himself a lie.

He threw his thoughts to the side and put on a smile before heading towards Raven to see what they were arguing about. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Cyborg was the first to address him. "We wanna play truth or dare but since the little grass stain lies every time you ask him a question-"

"Do not!"

Cyborg shot him a look. "We wanted Raven to enchant the game like she did with our video game and make it so that none of us can lie."

"And so you couldn't chicken out on a dare!" Beast Boy added with enthusiasm.

Robin's smile grew. This was just what he needed- a little excitement, without the bruises. "How about it Raven?"

She paused her lips and thought for a second. "Okay. But I'll stay and make sure my enchantment doesn't go wrong. I'm not playing, though, so don't get any ideas." She snapped her book shut and excused herself to go find some spells to do the job.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg fist pumped.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy gave a happy leap into the air.

Robin laughed and walked away. He had work to do too. SOMEONE had to do the paperwork for Mumbo's little stunt…again. "I'll catch up with you later, guys. Come get me when you get the game going."

He headed back to his room but paused before Starfire's door. _I need to talk to her…_ He went to knock but stopped himself when he remembered she was out. He sighed. _Maybe soon…_ He continued to his room and settled down to start the files.

A knock on his door woke Robin from his trance. "The game's all set, Robin. C'mon, let's go!" Cyborg called.

Robin rubbed his forehead to wake him further from his trance and put the paperwork aside for later. Upon entering the main room, he glanced around. Raven, BB and Cyborg were in a loose circle in the middle of the floor. "Where's Star?" He asked.

They all looked up as he spoke. "She's still shopping…but not for groceries. She went back out to buy some new shoes…said something about how a fashion magazine told her to update her footwear." Raven mumbled as she fiddled with something in her lap.

Robin relaxed a little. _At least there won't be any awkward moments._ He found his place in the circle- Cyborg to his right, Raven to his left and Beast Boy across from him. They turned to Raven as she spoke.

"Okay, these necklaces I made have enchanted amulets on them. It'll prevent you from saying anything but the truth or from chickening out from a dare, granted it's your turn. Otherwise, you guys can play as normal."

Robin took his and clipped it around his neck. It was a short chain with a gold-backed red gemstone hanging from it. He felt his throat tighten momentarily and his fingers and toes tingled. "Is this safe?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. The side effects are harmless so long as you don't remove it without my help…have fun I guess." She finished as she opened a black bound book.

The answer satisfied Robin and he smirked and glanced between his two friends. "Alright, who's first?" he challenged.

Beast Boy's hand shot up. "I call it!" He looked back and forth between the two boys with a skeptical look. His mouth stretched in a wicked grin as his gaze landed on Cyborg. "Truth or dare?"

Cyborg leaned back and answered smoothly. "Dare."

Beast Boy's grin widened as he ran to the fridge. He came back with a plate of tofu. Cyborg froze. "I dare you to eat it…all of it," he challenged as he pushed the plate towards his friend.

"You're out of your mind, little man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I ain't eatn' any tofu!"

"You HAVE to, right Raven?"

She nodded but didn't look up from her book.

Cyborg looked at the plate ruefully before residing to his fate. He stabbed a piece with his fork and his face turned green as he watched it wriggle around. "Not cool, man…"

The next couple minutes were spent in fits of laughter as they watched their cybernetic friend choke down the meat substitute.

"Last piece done!" Cyborg called. "It's my turn now! BB, truth or dare?"

Beast Boy, still smiling, answered. "Dare."

It was Cyborg's turn to get a wicked grin. "Alright!" He rushed to the fridge and grabbed a plate of cold-cut turkey. "I dare you to eat this!" He countered.

"No! I won't" Beast Boy stood firm. He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"You have to," Robin reminded him.

"Make me!" Beast Boy challenged. Suddenly, the amulet started to glow and Beast Boy reached for a piece of meat. "Ahhh! I'm not doing that!"

"It's the amulet," Raven glanced up from her book. "I warned you guys."

"I am SO getting this on video!" Cyborg laughed as he pulled out his communicator and started recording.

Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy's face contorted with each bite as he tried to talk with his mouth full. Robin was laughing through near tears and even Raven got a chuckle out of it.

"Mmfh!" Beast Boy swallowed. "Done! You evil bastard!" he yelled.

"Hey you asked for it man," Cyborg held his hands up.

"My turn!" Beast Boy glared. He paused, looked deep in thought for a second and swiveled a smug look to Robin. "Truth, or dare?"

Robin's throat went dry. Normally a dare guy, he was in no mood to be forcing down tofu or one of Star's dishes, so he answered quickly. "Truth."

"C'mon you wimp!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whined, his idea clearly crushed.

Robin simply smiled and shrugged.

Beast Boy pouted for a second and then delved deep in thought. He narrowed his eyes and scratched his chin, contemplating a question. Realization hit him and the look he shot Robin was not one of menace, but simply curiosity.

"Since now's the perfect time to get the truth out of you," he started. "Why DID you dump Starfire?"

Robin froze. His eyes widened and his throat went dry.

_No._

His vision blurred.

_No Don't!_

_ LIE._

He opened his mouth to give them the same reasoning as always but, just then, the amulet glowed and his jaw snapped shut- involuntarily. He jumped as the motion startled him and then looked around wildly between his three friends. He was panic stricken. All of their attention was on him. Three pairs of eyes stared him down as he fought his subconscious to tell the truth.

"Well?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin kept his mouth shut. His breathing was getting ragged and his heart was beating in his ears. He didn't want to admit it… He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently.

"Oh, just tell us!" Beast Boy whined.

Robin felt pressure building in the back of his throat. It felt like he was going to vomit. _That would be better_. Unfortunately, he didn't. He took an involuntary gulp of air and opened his mouth. "Because I'm gay!"

He froze….No one said anything….It was completely silent….

He peeked his eyes open to see the two Titans staring, open mouthed. Raven looked unmoved.

"You're…..I mean…you're gay?" Cyborg stammered.

Robin's throat was too dry to respond. His heart dropped further.

"I knew it." Raven stated blankly.

Cyborg snapped his head towards her. "How?"

"I've been in his mind…it wasn't that hard to figure out.

Robin's body relaxed. _They know…but they aren't upset… _He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and gave a small smile. Then, shivers of dread shot up his back as laughter erupted in the circle. Robin's smile vanished. He tensed and his jaw clenched.

Beast Boy rolled onto his back and kicked his legs in hysterics. "You're pulling our leg!" He said around laughter. "You're GAY?"

Robin's skin turned to ice.

He scowled.

His blood boiled.

_How __**dare **__he._

He rose slowly, shakily to his feet with newfound rage. "YOU **FUCKING PRICK!"** He screamed.

Beast Boy's laughter stopped and he froze, staring wide eyed at Robin.

_Get out._

_ Don't lose your temper_

"I don't need this," He said through clenched teeth. "Fuck your bullshit, Beast Boy." He reached for the necklace.

"Robin, NO!" Raven yelled.

But Robin was faster. He yanked the necklace, hard, causing it to snap. Agonizing pain shot up his spine, making his head snap back and his mouth open in a silent scream. His limbs stiffened. His eyes rolled in his head and he fell to the floor, seizing.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg screamed.

But he didn't hear.


End file.
